Abused Child
by VexenIV
Summary: Roxas hasn't been on a mission in 2 weeks, yet he's getting bruises and cuts each day. Axel's getting worried and pressures him. What will the blond do? One Shot story. Slight AkuRoku


**AkuRoku so I hope you enjoy reading. Sorry if they're really long**

As I walked down the corridors of Castle Oblivion I ran into Axel. "Hey Roxas"  
"Hi Axel" I said feeling really depressed.  
"Hmm…what's wrong?" Axel said with a concerned look on his face studying mine. I hid my face before he could pick up on the bruise that was beginning to appear on my cheek bone but was a bit too late. "Roxas…look at me…" I didn't look. "Roxas! Look at me!" I still didn't obey but tried to walk past him to find the sanctuary of my room. Axel stopped me. "Roxas! Look at me! That's an order!" I had no choice this time. I looked up trying to hide the left side of my face from his view. Axel took a good look at my entire face and gasped as he saw the bruise beginning to appear. "How did…?" he asked going to gently touch my face. I flinched before he even got near and he pulled his hand away quickly. "Roxas? How did this happen? It's only just beginning to appear and you haven't been on a mission for over 2 weeks." Concern dripping from his words.  
"I ran into a door" I said my bad lying skills giving me away. Axel took my hand and led me back to my room and shut the door. He took his black coat off revealing other casual clothes underneath it. I made no move to take mine off knowing that the clothes I was wearing underneath wouldn't hide the other numerous bruises and various wounds that covered my body. Axel went over to my bed and sat down on it. I went and sat down next to him and said nothing. "Roxas what happened? You didn't run into a door. You have to be the worst liar I know." He joked trying to lighten the mood in the room. Instead it had the opposite effect and I burst into tears and cried into his shoulder as he quickly hugged me. "Hey…I'm sorry…Roxas?" He said helplessly as all I could do was cry as I clung to him. I eventually cried myself to sleep and he left covering me with a downer.

Axel  
I walked through the corridors and came to Demyx's room and knocked. There was a short pause in music. "Come in" came a teenaged voice from behind the door. I opened the door and looked around the room. Demyx was sitting on the other side at a desk with his Sitar resting on his knee looking at me curiously. There were papers with music notes strewn across the room. "Yo" I said to Demyx and bent down to pick up some papers that came flying across the room towards the door. "Hey" he said as I walked across the room to give him back his papers. "Dude, you seriously need to get some plastic sheet folders to put these in." I said picking my way across to his bed and jumping on it lay down and looked at him. Demyx sighed and put down his Sitar and jumped on the bed as well. "So…what's the problem?" he asked looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. "I'm worried about Roxas" I said with a sigh.  
"Why's that? He looked fine to me last time I saw him."  
"When was the last time you ever saw another part of the castle apart from your own room?" I asked attempting to tease him and succeeding.  
"3 days ago actually" Demyx said sounding rather pleased with himself. I cracked up laughing and he looked at me as though something was wrong. "Dude….most people…see….things outside….their rooms….everyday!" I stuttered trying to get the words in amongst the laughing that was still coming from me. "Well excuse me for being so different." Demyx said with hurt in his voice and he got up and walked over to the door and opened it. I took the hint and decided not to move. "Aww…come on Demy. I didn't mean it even if it is true." Demyx looked at me helplessly and with a sigh shut the door. "I don't know why I even bother to listen to you." He muttered under his breath and went to sit down on the bed again. "So what's this problem with Roxas that you're so worried about?" he said his thoughts plainly plastered all over his face.  
"It's not stupid. It really is serious" I removed my coat knowing that it would be more comfortable without it on. I explained what Roxas did when I found him and what he looked like with Demyx's blue/green eyes opening wider and wider with every word. Eventually at the end his eyes looked like saucers and his mouth was dropped so low it looked like it was about to fall off. I couldn't help myself and cracked up laughing again. "What's so funny about the story?! I think it's pretty serious" Demyx snapped his face changing to a serious looking expression. I laughed even harder curling up into a ball on the bed. "What's so funny?"  
"YOUR FACE!!!" I said pointing to him and laughed even harder. Looking even more confused Demyx got off the bed and went over to the mirror in his bathroom and looked at his own face and cracked up laughing at it. After about 20 minutes the dinner bell rang and we both got dressed into our coats and went downstairs leaning on each other for support. When we entered the great hall everyone was already settled down ready to eat. "Good to see you finally decided to join us." Xemnas said looking in particular at Demyx. "Sorry Xemy." He squeaked "I was working on a new song"  
"Oh…is it finished yet?"  
"No, not yet. It may be a couple of days before it is actually finished"  
"I see. Would you please take your seat so we can begin?" Demyx and I both took our seats and I looked around the table for Roxas. He wasn't there. "Excuse me Xemnas. May I please have permission to go and find Roxas and see if he's ok?" I asked, knowing full well that the answer would be no. "No you may not Axel. I'll go look for him and see if he's ok. Where did you see him last?"  
"In his room. I'm not sure if he's still there though."  
"Thankyou Axel. The rest of you may begin." Everyone started eating and Xemnas left without taking the food. I picked at my plate sick with worry about Roxas. Demyx patted my arm in comfort. "Are you joing to beat tat?" he asked with his mouth full of potato pointing at mine. "I let him take what he wanted off my plate and sat there in silence the worry on my face clear as day. 20 minutes later Xemnas walked back into the great hall and I looked up excited but my face fell when I saw he was alone. "How's Roxas?" I asked. "He's fine." Xemnas replied carelessly and began eating clearly indicating that the topic was closed. Another 10 agonizing minutes passed before I was finally allowed to leave. As soon as we were dismissed I ran up to Roxas' room and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and there was no answer. "Roxas, it's Axel. Are you Ok?"  
"Oh…hi Axel. You can come in if you want." Roxas said his voice sounding like he had just been crying. I walked into the room and Roxas was sitting on the bed with a dressing gown on. His face was puffy and pale and as I looked at his face I noticed another bruise coming up the left side of his face just a bit below the other one. "Roxas?" I asked shutting the door and walking over to him and at the same time removing my coat. "You weren't at dinner. Is everything ok?" I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my arms around him and he leaned into my hug.  
"everything's fine." He said firmly.

Roxas  
I sat there in Axels arms for so long I don't know when I fell asleep. I was just glad that he was there to comfort and support me. I woke up the next morning and found myself in bed with the dressing gown off and was immediately terrified and looked around the room for Axel. He was sitting at my desk on the other side of the room going through things that I wouldn't and shouldn't have let anyone see of my own free will. I immediately reacted by throwing a ball of light at the papers blinding Axel just long enough to run and yank the papers out of his hands.  
"Good morning." He said gruffly. "thank you for that. What's wrong?" he asked noting the terror in my face as I backed away slowly to the door and grabbed my Organization 13 coat and slipped it on. "Roxas?" Axel asked as he walked towards me. "You shouldn't have been looking through my stuff." I said glancing at the door in panic. Axel frowned at me. "There is no way I'm letting you go through that door until you explain what's going on." Axel threatened "and I only just picked them up when you woke up" he added nodding at the papers in my hand. "I never really got time to look at them and figure them out properly." I studied his face carefully to see if he was telling the truth and sighed in relief. "What about my body? Did you see anything on me as well?"  
"Only a whole lot of bruises that look like belt marks and a few cuts. How did you get them anyway?"  
"I-" I froze as I heard familiar footsteps coming down the corridor. I dropped everything and pushed Axel into a wardrobe as quickly as I could. "Roxa-"  
"Shut up!" I hissed "Whatever you hear don't come out and DON'T make a sound!"  
I quickly shut the door despite his protests and ran to the bed just as the door opened and a figure in a black coat stepped into the room. "Roxas." I shook in terror as the man walked over to me. "Have you decided to become mine yet? I shook my head and like so many other times he hit me hard and sent me flying into the wardrobe. I heard Axel gasp and willed him to be quiet and not come out to make matters worse for me. "If you become mine all this will stop." I looked up at him in terror and shook my head again. He sighed. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You're a fool!" he pulled out a belt and began hitting me with it where I lay against the wardrobe not making a sound as I knew it would become worse if I did. I hid my face to protect it and offered my arms, legs and back to be tortured. After about 2 minutes he stopped and I stayed still, trembling as the pain was left behind. "Roxas…stand up!" I got up as quickly as I could. A mocking grin on his face made me cower as I forced myself to stop trembling. "Not fast enough as usual" I prepared for the blow that I knew was coming. The hand contacted with my already aching torso and he sent me flying across the room. I crashed into a mirror shattering it and fell to the ground as pieces of mirror fell all around me. He walked over to me and whispered into my ear "I shall call for you tomorrow at some point. Make sure you answer or the punishment will be twice as bad. He left and I lay there sobbing and curled up in a ball, my entire body aching. I remembered Axel and I staggered up and over to the door pulling away the debris that remained around it preventing him from coming out. Axel opened the door and looked at me with shock. My body gave way to the injuries that I had received and I collapsed. Axel caught me just before I hit the ground and rushed me over to the bed, lying me down and removing my coat for me revealing my pyjamas underneath. "What…?" he began and lay down beside me. He pulled me into his arms and I wept even more than I did before. "Roxas…how long has this been going on?" he asked me. "For about 2 weeks" I replied still sobbing into his shirt. He was silent after that and I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and Axel was looking down at me with a worried expression. "It's breakfast time. Do you feel well enough to get up and eat?" I looked at his shirt that I was still clinging to. I nodded. "Will you come with me though?"  
"Of course…"  
I got up and went to have a shower. Axel waited for me outside the bathroom to make sure I was ok. After about 10 minutes we walked down to the kitchen. As soon as we got near it I grabbed his arm and clung to it terrified. Axel let me cling as we walked into the kitchen. "YO! DEMYX!" he yelled across the room and I looked around for the man I knew to be my tormenter. We walked across the kitchen with me clinging tighter every step we took towards Demyx. We got there and Demyx looked at me worried and I squeezed the life out of Axels arm. "Hey Roxas" he said noticing my terror and decided to thankfully not bring up the topic of the bruises on my face. "Hey Roxas…mind sitting with Demyx for a couple of minutes while I get us breakfast?" I slowly released Axels arm and Demyx opened his arms and I ran into them clinging and trying to hide just in case my tormenter walked into the room. Demyx sat down on the couch behind him and put one arm around me. I snuggled into his embrace feeling safer with someone else than by myself. Axel returned and sat on the other side of me and handed me my breakfast that contained muesli, milk and honey. I released myself from Demyx and started to eat my breakfast as fast as I could. "Dude slow down." came Luxords voice from across the room. "It's not going to disappear." I shamefully looked down at my bowl and immediately lost my apatite. Axel gave Luxord a death glare and Luxord just smirked back. "What's the matter Axel? To afraid I'll hurt the baby's feelings." I flinched at the word baby's and Axel just burned his deck of cards. "My Cards!" he howled and gave Axel a death glare. "You were asking for it." Was Axels reply.  
Just then Xemnas walked into the room and my terror grew to enormous proportions as I started hyperventilating and blacked out. Axel and Demyx heard me. Axel picked me up and rushed me back to his room. Demyx came a few minutes later after cleaning up the bowls.  
The first thing I saw was Axel and Demyx looking anxious and worried. "Yo…you ok Roxas?" Axel said propping me up on his pillows against the wall so I could sit up. "You gave us a shock" Demyx said. "Why did Xemnas scare you so much?"  
"He-" I began but then a warning popped into my head and it scared me. I began crying, terrified and Axel who was beside me wrapped his arms around me and held me like that for a while. Demyx took the hint and dropped the subject. "All Organization members please come to the council room" a voice said over the loudspeaker and I whimpered. Axel held me protectively as Demyx found our coats and tossed them to us. Axel let go of me and put his jacket on and I did the same getting out of bed and almost falling over. Demyx caught me and helped me to put it on.  
I walked between Axel and Demyx down the council room and we walked in and took our seats. I didn't want to be here but I had to. I thought about just leaving but then Xemnas walked in and took his seat beside me. I shivered and turned pale. Xemnas looked at me amused and everyone fell silent. The meeting lasted for over an hour and was finally over. Demyx and Axel rushed over to help me. "Roxas, I would like you to stay for a minute." Xemnas announced and Saix glared at me with jealousy showing in his eyes. I looked at Axel and Demyx and panicked. I clung to Axels arm and he put his arm around me protectively. Xemnas beckoned to me and I was too afraid to do anything else. I stayed where I was frozen on the spot. "Roxas!" Xemnas beckoned again and I was still to afraid to move. "ROXAS!!!" he yelled and I almost passed out from terror. Axel held me up but didn't say anything. All the other Organization members stood and watched. "Axel and Demyx, back away now!" Demyx backed away instantly but Axel still stood there with his arm around my shoulders protectively. Xemnas strode forward and grabbed me, pulling me away from Axel; I cried out. Saix restrained Axel as he was helpless to watch what happened. "YOU LYING LITTLE WORM!!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS AND SUPERIORS!!!!" Xemnas screamed at me and slapped me hard across the face almost knocking me out. "ROXAS!!!" Demyx and Axel screamed but I barely heard them, the ringing in my ears still extremely loud. Xemnas decided to attack me with his blades next. They went swinging to every part of my body making me bleed and I cried out with pain as one of the blades scraped my face and the other one stabbed me in the leg. I collapsed shaking with fear and tears running down my face from the pain. Everyone in the room was frozen to the spot watching helplessly. Xemnas picked me up by the throat and started to choke me. "XEMNAS STOP IT!!!" Axel screamed out but I barely head him. Xemnas' eyes were chocked to the rim with enjoyment and rage. He didn't take any notice either. I hung from his grip a metre and a half off the ground and he threw me across the room into the wall splattering it with my blood, I struggled to hold onto consciousness otherwise I knew that I wouldn't survive. Zexion rushed across the room to me to check the wounds but I pushed him away as Xemnas rushed towards me, his blades swinging wildly from his hands as he charged and a wild look in his eyes. I called on the Keyblade as he struck down intending to kill me and blocked his attack. I managed to push him away from me in my injured state on the ground. Suddenly someone grabbed Xemnas and threw him to the other side of the room and stood in front of me, protecting me. I managed to stand up, leaning against the wall clutching my right side. The pain was so bad that I could hardly stand up straight. Axel Sprinted over to me just as I passed out.

Axel   
"ROXAS!!!" I screamed as I caught him just before he hit the ground. Zexion rushed over and examined him quickly. "Axel we have to get him away from here now and up to my lab. Hurry!" I ran with Roxas in my arms as though my life depended on it. Zexion wasn't far behind and Vexen ran with us to. We reached the lab and I put Roxas down on the bed. "Axel go wait outside while I see what's wrong."  
"but-"  
"No buts! Now go!"  
I walked out of the room and waited outside anxious to know what was going on. Demyx turned up 5 minutes later at a run and after an explanation he waited outside with me. "I never knew it was so bad." Demyx commented after about 10 minutes of silence.  
"Neither did I"  
"How long do you think he's been suffering like this for?"  
"About 2 weeks" I responded in a daze. Demyx went on talking about other things and I just tuned him out and thought about other things. An hour later Zexion walked out of the room and I looked up at him. "He's got 3 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and the stab in the leg that we saw… the bad news is that it cut almost to the bone so Vexen and I had to stitch that up quickly, plus he has a lot of bruises. Apart from that he's ok. Any ideas how long this has been going on for?"  
"About 2 weeks" I answered relived that he was ok. "Can we see him?"  
"Sure…come on in" I walked as fast as I could to where Roxas was lying. I touched his forehead gently and he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Is it over?" he asked.  
I smiled back at him. "Yes Roxas, I think it is. Now go back to sleep and get better quickly." I scowled at him and he only chuckled. "Axel will you stay with me please? I feel safer when you're around."  
"Of course Roxas"  
I sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned against the head frame as Roxas went to sleep, his good hand holding my own. I smiled at Demyx who was standing across the other side of the room and he grinned back at me. "I'm gonna go work on my song seeing as he's in good hands. Cya" Demyx left and I sat there for the rest of the day. I fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

I woke up a few hours later and found myself lying down. I looked around in a panic for Roxas and found him on the bed next to me looking pale and tormented. I went over to him and held his hand in mine. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. His blue eyes staring into mine in panic. "It's all over now. Don't worry." He smiled at me and closed his eyes again a lot more relaxed. Zexion walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How is he?"  
"Ok I think. He just woke up and was still pretty worried about Xemnas." I replied still holding Roxas' hand.  
"That's good. I'm thinking about leaving him here just for a few more hours and then we might put him in your room if that's ok? His room's still a huge mess and from what I've learnt he feels a lot safer around you."  
I nodded and looked down at Roxas' peaceful sleeping features wondering if he truly would be alright emotionally.

A few hours later Roxas woke up again. Zexion was in the room at the time. "Roxas. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine I suppose apart from being in a lot of pain" he groaned and I squeezed his good hand.  
"I think it's time we moved you."  
Roxas started to panic again and clung to me hard tenser than ever. "Move me where?! Not to Xemnas' room! He'll KILL me!"  
"Don't worry" I said giving his hand a comforting squeeze "we're moving you to my room so I can keep an eye on you." I smiled at him and he instantly relaxed. I picked him up carefully and he snuggled into me and put his bandaged wrist on his stomach. Zexion opened a portal to let us through. "Thanks Zexion" I walked through the portal and he closed it behind us leaving us nowhere to go but forward. I reached my room and found someone there waiting for us. Roxas looked at me to wonder why I stopped and followed my gaze. Xemnas was sitting on the edge of the bed and was looking guilty. I held Roxas protectively as he whimpered and cowered in fear in my arms. "Xemnas! What do you want?" I asked him as I backed away towards the door slowly in case he tried to attack me to get to Roxas.  
"I want to say sorry."  
I froze and Roxas stiffened in my arms, curiosity catching both our attentions. "S-sorry?" Roxas stuttered obviously still terrified of him.  
"Yes sorry. When I got frustrated and angry I took my anger out on you. Saix talked some sense into me. I hope you can forgive me."  
"I-um…ok" Roxas stuttered still terrified of him. I walked over to a seat on the other side of the room and put him in it and sat down next to him. Roxas clutched at my arm in terror and I put my arm around him to comfort him. He relaxed a bit after that and Xemnas looked at him looking so pathetic that I could hardly contain my giggles.  
"I should get going. I only stopped to tell you I'm sorry. I'll take it all out on a punching bag next time. Xigbar ran into town and got me one. It's actually rather handy." He got up and left. I looked at Roxas and he looked at me in bewilderment. "S-sorry?" he said not quite understanding it. I just laughed at his reaction. "Come on. Lets get you into bed so you can recover." I picked him up carefully again and walked over to the bed and put him down on the downer. He snuggled into the sheets and fell asleep almost instantly with a little smile on his face.

**Well hope you liked it. Most of the stories i'm putting on here were written AGES ago and were posted on D/A. I just recently got it the account.**

**Hope you like and i'll continue posting **


End file.
